


Hide So I Can Seek

by CharMarStein



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), Walking Dead RPF
Genre: AU: kids, Cute, Kid Fic, Other, Young, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharMarStein/pseuds/CharMarStein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble where Rick and Daryl are kids playing hide and seek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide So I Can Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critiques are greatly appreciated. Kudos are also cool :) I hope you enjoy!

"Ha I got you!" Rick yelled as he jumped around the corner, but the wall was empty. Rick started to pout, bottom lip sticking out. "Daryl your not allowed to change spots." he whined. That's when he heard the giggling coming from behind he dumpster. Rick smiled and quietly crept toward Daryl's hiding place. "Boo!"

"Ahhh" Daryl fell backwards landing on him butt. "Ricky that was mean." His lower lip started to tremble. "Don't do that."

"Well then don't change hiding spots, it's against the rules." Rick crossed his arms over his puffed out chest. He was older so he obviously knew better and he was proud of it. Little Daryl would just have to deal with his rules.

"I was just playing, you were being mean." Daryl whipped at his eyes furiously. He was trying to get rid of his tears before the older boy saw them.

Rick sighed uncrossing his arms so he could wrap them around Daryl's small shoulders. "I'm sorry, I thought it would be funny."

"Well it wasn't!" Daryl cut in.

"I know, I'm sorry." With that he leaned over and gave the young boy a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Eww, what was that for?" Daryl smugged his hand across his face quickly.

"My mommy and daddy do it some times, it means I love you." Rick smiled back.

"Oh" Daryl replied with wide eyes, " I love you too!" And with that he pressed his lips on Rick's in a quick peck.

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short, but there you go. Hope you liked it.


End file.
